Hurry it up, bitch
by AlyssWolf
Summary: WINCEST. Set during season 8 towards the beginning when the guys are working a case before the trials began. Rated M for smut.


"Alright what's with you?" Dean asked Sam as he tossed his FBI jacket over the chair and shut the door clicked closed to their motel room.

Sam crinkled his face with confusion and folded his jacket neatly before dropping it on his his bed. "What do you mean Dean, I'm completely fine." Dean snickered and shaking his head sat on the ground in front of his bed.

"It's just that...how you got pulled back into the business-" "Yeah, _pulled_ back. Dean, I had good life going for me, I didn't have any responsibility." Sam scratched the back of his head and sat down cross legged in front of his bed so that both boys faced the wall without facing each other and continued.

"This life, this job...why does it have to be us Dean, why do _we_ have to be the ones that save everyone?" Dean pursed his lips and gave a slight nod before turning to stare at Sam right in the face.

"Hunting is who we were. It's who we are. And it's what we are always going to be. Just because you found some chick doesn't mean you can just let everyone di-"

"She's not just 'some _chick_', Dean, her name is Amelia and she _became_ my life." Sam shot a piercing gaze down at the floor and bit his lip in anger. "How can you just completely dismiss what we had!?"

He balled up his fists and let out sharp breaths of anger, now casting his furious glare directly at Dean. Dean's breath caught in his throat and he tore his gaze away, suddenly intrigued by the fraying navy blue carpeting. He released a shaking breath before swallowing thickly.

"It's the funniest thing..." Dean snapped his stone gaze coldly at his brother. "You're a damned hypocrite you know that?"

The rage fled from Sam's face in an instant and his eyes filled to the brim with guilt. They each turned their faces away and an awkward silence settled over the room. Finally Dean broke it. "How could you just...forget what _we_ had Sammy... when I was in Purgatory,you didn't even look for me..."

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying desperately not to show Sam how broken he was inside. Sam's heart lurched and he massaged his temples. "Dean..."

More fragile silence. Both now emotional wrecks and too fearful to be the one to shatter the fragile silence in the room, neither spoke a word more on the subject. Instead, as Dean thought that he couldn't bite harder on his lip, he jumped when he felt Sam's hand lightly smooth over his own.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to form a blockade for the tears now swelling in his eyes, not having the anger to pull away, nor the affection to grab his hand back. Sam closed his eyes and nuzzled the side of Dean's face, silently trying to make amends. Dean frowned and grabbing the side of Sam's head pulled closer and pushed his face gently into Sam's and let out a sigh.

"Sammy? Do you mean this? You don't have to do this...you're still getting over Amelia and I know we kind of stopped this awhile ago...It's my fault that-" Sam smashed their lips together and grabbed a fistful of Dean's shirt. When they pulled apart Dean gave a smile and with his eyes remaining closed gave a contented sigh.

"Hell... I missed that Sammy." Sam chuckled at Dean's childish longing that had withstood all of the years they had put aside their relationship as Dean ran his thumb over Sam's cheek bone, exploring the territory that had been forbidden to him for so long.

Sam blushed and grabbed Dean's hand to flick his tongue across his outstretched fingers. "Heh, that's right Sammy...yeah you do that _biiittcchh_." He drew out the last word sensually causing Sam to twitch just how Dean liked it. Dean smirked and his eyes flashed with memories, filling his body with hunger.

He pressed his lips against Sam's as they toppled down in a heap on the floor and swiftly unbuttoned Sam's shirt and attempted to undo his tie, Sam giggling the entire time. "Here, let me help." Dean pouted in embarrassment; he was never good with ties...far too impatient. Sam undid his tie painfully slowly, grinning evilly as he watched the tortuous look grow and shift on Dean's face as he did so.

"Dammit Sammy you made me wait years for this! Hurry it up already!" Dean breathed heavily with annoyance. Sam shrugged with amusement and tossed his tie aside then proceeded to remove Dean's as well as their shirts.

Dean ran his fingers lightly down Sam's bare sides and traced his lips around Sam's nipple, inflicting a soft moan from Sam. Then suddenly Dean froze and as a shot of energy and lust roared through his system, sprang up onto the bed and grinned wolfishly down at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and with a shy smile, climbed into bed pressing his body up against Dean's.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand as he brought it up to caress his face and gruffly whispered with reluctance: "Are ya sure you wanna do this Sam?" He gave a small nod and before he could even finish Dean laughed in triumph and flipped Sam under him to pin him down to the bed. Dean paused for a moment, just gazing lovingly down at Sam's naked chest and face, just taking in the moment that he had waited for since- he had first gone to hell.

Dean shook the memories from his head and nipped at Sam's stomach, slowly making his way down his body until he got below his navel and shimmied his pants off. Sam gave a long moan and laced his fingers in Dean's hair as tremors racked his entire body.

After a few minutes Dean's head bobbed back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes glazed over with pure satisfaction at Sam's form. "Well, can't say I've done that in a while." Dean drawled as he massaged Sam's stomach lazily.

Sam groaned and and Dean bounced up suddenly filled with energy again. "Ok, now it's my turn!" Sam blushed hard and and swallowed in anticipation. Dean yanked his pants off and squirmed his way under Sam, wrapping their bodies together. Sam teased him for while, just rubbing together and snaking his tongue into Dean's mouth.

He brought his lips up to suck on Dean's collar bone and was pleased that he had remembered Dean's odd pleasure spots. "Alright, enough's enough, get to the blowjob Sam." Dean whined and shoved Sam's hands down his body.

Sam rolled his eyes and almost immediately after he began, Dean released himself with a noisy moan before collapsing on top of Sam, pressing their mouths together in long open mouthed kisses that only ever ceased when the need for air became overwhelming. "Mmm Dean..." Sam looked up at Dean's face, furrowed in concentration as he bit Sam's lips and rocked their bodies together in a steamy tangle of sheets, and when he met Dean's beaming, drugged looking gaze, he realized just what he had been missing all along.


End file.
